Cuddled up against you
by SpoonMeister13x8
Summary: "Everybody has nightmares like that at one point in their life. But the important thing to remember is that there not real. What happened in your dream would never happen in real life, I would never leave you."


**Authors Note: hey everybody SpoonMeister13x8 here :) it was kind of hard to write a sad Patty but i think it turned out alright... anyways i hope you enjoy the story :D**

It was eleven o'clock at night in Death City and it was raining cats and dogs nonstop. The streets were flooded with water and it seemed as if a house could be washed away at any moment. The wind was howling and thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. It was the perfect setting to finish a good horror novel Death the Kid thought as he lay exactly in the center (he had to be symmetrical) of his bed reading the thrilling page turner.

The young reaper shook his spiky black and somewhat whitish bangs out of his face as his golden eyes took in every word that was on the page. He was just getting to the climax of the story when all of a sudden Kid's bedroom door swung wide open revealing Patty Thompson, the younger of the reaper's two weapons. Patty was in her pajamas and her short blonde hair was messy. She was holding the giraffe stuffed animal that Kid had gotten her for Christmas tightly against her chest. She must have just woken up Kid observed as he took in her bed hair.

He let out a small sigh, a tiny bit annoyed that she had interrupted his reading, but eventually the meister gently set his book down beside him and waved for her to come in.

Normally Patty wouldn't hesitate to run at full speed and launch herself onto Kid's bed but this time the weapon trudged over to Kid's side, her head hung like she was unsure if she should be there.

"Hello, Patty, I see you've just gotten up" Kid stated the obvious. Something seemed off about his usually bubbly partner.

Still not looking at him the weapon mumbled something that Kid couldn't quite make out. Yes, something was _defiantly _off about her.

Kid nudged her arm playfully hoping to get a laugh out of her but she didn't return the favor. "Patty…" Kid said softly. His felt his stomach flip, what was wrong with her? Was she sick or something?

Patty slowly looked up at Kid with a sorrowful expression the reaper didn't even know she was capable of. Tears were pooling in her big blue eyes and her entire body was trembling.

"Patty, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern. He had never seen Patty like this before. There were only two sides he knew that Patty had, her cheerful ditzy side (the one that was usually present) and her scary psychotic side when she went into a rage. But seeing her sad? This was something new for Kid.

Patty climbed up onto the bed and sat down next to Kid. "I had a bad dream," she sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Kid let out a sigh of relief; he had thought that she had been hurt. Now Kid was no doctor but he could handle nightmares. First he knew that he had to comfort Patty. He slipped his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her up against him. "It's okay," he told her soothingly, "It's all right."

For awhile they sat like that on the bed, Kid rocking Patty slowly back and worth and absent mindedly stroking her hair trying to fix all the pieces that were sticking up out of place. Finally Patty pulled away from him and smiled, she was starting to return to her old self. "Thanks for that, Kid, you always know how to make me feel better," she giggled.

Kid's cheeks tinged pink, "um your welcome, Patty."

The two of them awkwardly sat next to each other not knowing what to say next. Until Kid finally gathered the courage to ask, "What was your dream about?"

Patty looked at her meister darkly, her mouth had turned down into a frown. Kid hoped to god she didn't go into one of her creepy screaming fits. Those scared the hell out of him! He quickly turned away bracing himself for Patty's shrieking, but it didn't come.

"I dreamt that you left us," Patty confessed.

_What did she say? _Kid turned back around to look at Patty.

"I dreamt that you took me and Sissy into a car and we drove and drove and drove until we came to a wide open space," she held her arms out above her head as to show Kid how wide the place was. "And then you made us get out and you told us that you didn't want us to be your weapons anymore and you drove away. Then me and Sissy had to live on the streets again," her light blue eyes had started to water again.

"Don't cry," Kid told her lightly rubbing his hand in figure eights on her back, "its okay, everything's okay."

But the weapon couldn't help it. She burst into tears and collapsed into Kid's arms. He held on to her tightly while she sobbed into his chest.

"I know you're sad," he whispered into her ear. "Everybody has nightmares like that at one point in their life. But the important thing to remember is that there not real. What happened in your dream would never happen in real life, I would never leave you."

The heavy sobbing came to a stop and Patty tilted her head up to look at Kid. "Really?" she asked hopefully then she suddenly hiccupped.

Kid chuckled at his weapon, "sure you might be a handful sometimes but I really do care about you. I would never do something as shallow as abandoning you and Liz the middle of a wasteland."

A small blush crept across Patty's face and she giggled. She then opened her mouth as to say something but she hesitated.

"What is it?" Kid asked.

"Um well…Can I sleep with you tonight?" she blurted. "Just in case i have another nightmare?"

Kid's face felt hot and he desperately wanted to open a window, which he unfortunately couldn't do due to the atrocious weather. "Y yeah sure," he stuttered. _Wow Kid way to be cool_ the reaper thought, and then he mentally kicked himself.

"Okayy," Patty sang and she started to snuggle underneath the covers of Kid's bed.

_Holy crap you're sleeping with a girl!_ He thought. Kid took a deep breath and joined Patty under the covers_. Calm down Kid, calm down, she's your weapon partner _he told himself, his face still red.

"Okay, Patty, there's one thing you need to know before we sleep together," Kid announced.

She sat upright in the bed, "What's that?" she asked curiously.

"Due to my symmetrical needs I need to sleep directly in the center of the bed so half of my body is on the left and half of it is on the right."

"But, Kid, if I'm sleeping with you then it won't matter where you sleep cause I would make the bed asymmetrical," she pointed out.

"You're right!" the meister exclaimed in horror. "This is just awful –"

"We're gonna have to cuddle," Patty said cutting him off.

"You want to….._cuddle_?" Kid felt something hot and wet start to drip out of his nose. Now was _not_ the time to get a nose bleed. He quickly wiped the blood away hoping that Patty didn't notice.

"Yeah, if we cuddle then we will both be in the center of the bed and you get to have your symmetry thingy!" she said happily.

"Well um okay if it will make things symmetrical," he agreed.

Patty lay back down on the bed and Kid did the same. The weapon wiggled up against her meister and buried her face into her his chest and Kid silently prayed she didn't feel the budge that had started to grow in his pants. Patty sighed and she closed her eyes, "goodnight, Kid," she murmured before drifting off.

Kid waited a few minutes until he was sure that Patty had gone to sleep then blushing he gently kissed both of her cheeks. "Goodnight, Patty."

**Downstairs in the mansions foyer…..**

Liz Thompson had just returned home from the worst date of her entire life. She had gone to the Park with this guy she had just met to see a concert and they got completely down poured on. "Fucking rain," she cursed as she pulled off her soaked jacket.

The tall dirty blonde haired weapon made her way upstairs after she had thrown off her jacket and boots carelessly on the mansions polished floor. Kid will have a fit about it tomorrow she thought. Wait. Speaking of Kid where was he? He usually waited up until Liz got home from her dates just to make sure if she had come home safe. Liz walked down the upstairs hallway and opened the door to peak into Kid's room.

"What the fuck?" she gasped as her eyes fell upon Kid and her little sister cuddling. She stared at them wide eyed for a moment then she quietly shut the door. "Whatever, as long as they didn't have sex," she sighed.


End file.
